Emotional Baggage
Emotional Baggage is the sixteenth episode in Season 4 of Good Luck, Liv and Maddie's Kickin' Suite Time Wizard ANT World Bunkin' Force: Bionic Superhero Secret Service Division, or as it is now known, Good Luck, Diggie and Holden's Kickin' Suite Time Wizard ANT World Bunkin' Force: Bionic Superhero Secret Service Division. Plot Heather and Chase accidentally bailed out Douglas, Isadora, and Lucas instead of Doug, Angela, and Louis. Douglas suggests getting the money to bail Doug, Angela, and Louis out from John. John says that all of Fakeblock's money is tied up in legality and patenting. Tina, Bree, and Bailey tell Douglas, Isadora, and Lucas that they better figure out how to get Doug, Angela, and Louis out or else the girls will call their lawyers. C.K., despite lack of attraction towards Bailey, freaks out, thinking that it's a divorce lawyer who will officially annul their marriage to Bailey. Tina, Bree, and Bailey each have a lawyer-Bree's is named Dustin Rattler, Tina's is named Justin Rattler, and Bailey's is named Austin Rattler. It turns out that all three of them are from the Mission Creek Maniacs. Tina says, "They all tickle our fancies," which causes Berry, Natalie, and Cody Jr. to imagine horrible things. Douglas, Isadora, and Lucas tell Tina, Bree, and Bailey individually that they don't want to hire lawyers because of the DA. Douglas, Isadora, and Lucas say that they have to stay away from the media and Heather agrees. Diggie asks if this is going to affect the scripted aspect and Chase asks why there would be a scripted scene in the first place. Holden, Willow, and Val mention Heather's movie with Jesse. Tina, Bree, and Bailey ask Heather and Chase if that's still happening. Heather and Chase says no, but they did give Andrew the releases. Tina, Bree, and Bailey demand that they get the releases back. Berry and Cody Jr. suggest that Heather goes to talk to Andrew. Diggie, Holden, Willow, and Val all offer to come along, but Tina, Bree, and Bailey agree that they need to find Liv, Maddie, Parker and Joey. Murphy, Edna, and Brownie decide to come with them on their search. Marie, Barry Jr., Ann, and John talk in the backyard. John and Ann at first consider kissing to teach the team a lesson, but Ann then realizes that she needs to keep up the ruse of her seeing Rex due to Heather and "not having some weird fling with my cousin." Heather comes up and asks Benny, Alex, Liz, Vicky, Amelia, Emily, Michael, Seth, Daphne, Joey Jr, and Franklin if Diggie, Holden, and Willow revealing Murphy, Edna, and Brownie to be their bastard children upset them. The Dippledorfs and Rooneys tries to play it off, but are in fact jealous. Heather tells Ann that she overheard her saying that Rex didn't want her to meet his parents. Ann says that she could just show up at the BBQ. Heather tells her to not to rush to fit into that crowd because they are probably looking for a suck up and that isn't Ann's style. Heather tells her to just be herself if she does end up meeting them. Heather takes Berry, Natalie, and Cody Jr. with her to meet Andrew to make sure that he doesn't make a movie about Doug, Angela, and Louis. Heather says that she thinks that she and Ann are going to be closer than ever since Rex has lost interest in Ann. Ann and John go to see Marie and Barry Jr. at the retirement home to get relationship advice. Ann explains that Heather thinks that she should take things slower with Rex. Barry Jr. convinces her to dye her hair pink to offend Jesse. Diggie, Holden, Willow, Val, Murphy, Edna, and Brownie head to Mexico to find Liv, Maddie, Parker and Joey. Heather tries to get Berry, Natalie, and Cody Jr. to get Andrew to give them back their movie rights. Heather pushes Natalie onto Andrew who is glad to see her. She leaves the four alone, despite all the protests. Ann shows up at the McFly's BBQ but instead of alienating them she fits right in with her new blond hair. She tries to get them to hate her by telling them how her fake company is going under but that just endears her to them even more. Natalie tries to get into the mood to be with Andrew, but Cody Jr. receives a call from Barry Jr. Barry Jr. tells him that he's back in town at a retirement center. Cody Jr. asks for them to hang out, but Barry Jr. says that it might taint his brand. Barry Jr. hangs up and Cody Jr. asks Natalie, Berry, and Andrew how much of the conversation did they overhear. C.K., Kaz, and Chase go to visit Doug, Angela, and Louis. They tell Doug, Angela, and Louis that they need to toughen up since they're in lockup. They also tell Doug, Angela, and Louis that Bailey, Bree, and Tina don't like them anymore. C.K., Chase, and Kaz decide to end it and charge at guards, but instead of beating them up, the guards just hug them. Ann tries to tell Rex that John's company is fake but he offers to loan her some money to keep it going. Ann accepts since she knows that her family could use the money to bail out Doug, Angela, and Louis. Marie and Barry Jr. realize that the elderly couple they live with want to be parents to them, not significant others. Diggie, Holden, Willow, Val, Murphy, Edna, and Brownie arrive to Father D's property, which is where Diggie, Holden, Willow, and Val last saw Liv, Maddie, Parker and Joey. Heather goes to the BBQ looking for Rex but runs into Jesse. She tells him how she doesn't want a movie being made about Doug, Angela, and Louis, but Jesse says he's going to make a true crime series instead. Heather then runs into Marty, who tells her that Rex is just using Ann because of her internet company. Heather tries to leave unnoticed so she goes to the security room to watch the monitor to see when the coast is clear. Heather realizes a way to keep an eye on Rex is to go ahead with the docuseries so she tells Jesse that she can do it based on Doug, Angela, and Louis. Heather goes home to the house where Tina, Bree, and Bailey are waiting for her. She tells them about the tv show, but Tina, Bree, and Bailey don't like it. Heather says that this will help Doug, Angela, and Louis because they can use it to convince the DA to release them.